moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Cutie Pie
Cutie Pie the Wheelie YumYum is an Ultra-Rare Moshling in Moshi Monsters belonging to the Foodies set. They are a cupcake on wheels. Cutie Pie is edible and drives at fast speeds to avoid predators. Combination Biography Check out the wheels! These scrumptilicious Moshlings move like lightning. But so would you, if you had turbo-charged sprinkles and a woowoo-ing cherry on your head. Wheelie YumYums are often forced to flee from hungry predators, leaving spongy crumbs in their wake. Follow the trail and you might find one filling up with few gallons of super-sweet cocoa. I find the only way to keep up with these zippy foodies is to get on my rocket-powered roller skates and give chase. I've never caught one, but those crumbs are delicious! Mini Bio Check out the wheels! These scrumptilicious Moshlings move like lightning. But so would you if you had turbo-charged sprinkles and a woowoo-ing cherry on your head. Wheelie YumYums are often forced to flee from hungry predators, leaving spongy crumbs in their way. Follow the trail and you might find one filling up with a few gallons of super sweet cocoa. Character Encyclopedia Main Wheelie YumYums like Cutie Pie are the most goopendously yummy Moshlings in the whole Moshi world! These cakey critters are so scrumptious that they need to keep a constant watch for predators. Fortunately for YumYums - but less so for greedy monsters - these tasty Moshling have four wheels for super-fast getaways! Zoomtastic! Wheelie YumYums look so good, smell good and taste good too - if you can catch one! These wheeled Foodie wonders have honed the art of speed. They fuel themselves with gallons of super-sweet cocoa, get extra oompth topped off with a woo-wooing cherry siren to clear their path of anyone who might slow them down. Cake paradise ''' CutiePie Canyon, home to the YumYums, cuts through icing-topped cakes. Its fangtastic aromas are so strong, they waft all the way across Ramekin Plain. '''Data File Moshling type: Foodies Species: Wheelie YumYum Foodie friends: Coolio, Oddie, Hansel Notes: ''' * Polite YumYums use fancy napkins to wipe their cute little mouths. * Turbo-charged sprinkles give extra power * Lightning-fast wheels for fleeing hungry predators The Official Collectable Figures Guide No Moshlings live up to their name as much as the Wheelie YumYums. They zip about at top speed, with their cherries flashing. No one knows exactly where they come from, apart from the fact it's called CutiePie Canyon. If you travel to Ramekin Plain, you can smell a lovely cakey aroma, so it may be near there! It's good that these tasty treats can move so fast as they often have to evade hungry cake-lovers. The only time they low down is to fill up on premium high-grade super-sweet cocoa. They love all hot drinks, but cocoa is their fave! Habitat A cakey aroma often wafts across Ramekin Plain, so experts believe Cutie Pie Canyon (where Wheelie YumYums are said to live) could be located nearby. Traits Personality Zoomtastic, chummy, quick-witted. Likes Steaming hot drinks and fancy napkins. Dislikes Silly aprons and chocolate-chip traffic cops. Gallery In-Game '''Animations Cutie Pie animation.gif Cutie Pie animation 2.gif Cutie Pie animation 3.gif Cutie Pie animation 4.gif CP2.png CP3.png CP5.png CP6.png Other Cuddly Cutie Pie.png|Cuddly Cutie Pie Merchandise Figures Cutie Pie figure normal.jpg Cutie Pie figure glitter purple.png Cutie Pie figure glitter orange.png Cutie Pie figure gold.png Cutie Pie food factory figure normal.png Cutie Pie food factory figure gold.png Cutie Pie figure voodoo blue.png Cutie Pie figure scream green.png Cutie Pie figure ghost white.png Cutie Pie figure pumpkin orange.png Cutie Pie figure frostbite blue.png Cutie Pie figure christmas tree green.png Cutie Pie figure bauble red.png Cutie Pie figure micro.png|Micro Moshi Collector card s1 cutie pie.png Collector card food factory cutie pie.png Mash Up cards TC Cutie Pie series 1.png TC Cutie Pie series 2.png TC Cutie Pie series 3.png Other Roary Cutie Pie.jpg MV BTTB Cutie Pie.png|Hansel: Bad to the Biscuit JellyChatMoshling30.png|PopJam baby cutiepie and fizzy.jpg Food Factory cutiepie.png|Cutie Pie as they appear in the Food Factory collectables. Cutie Pie light buddy.png Baby cutiepie artwork.png|Baby Cutie Pie FF Cutie Pie.png|Official Collector Card Artwork Cutie Pie backpack buddy.jpg|Backpack Buddy Cutie Pie bobble bot.png|Bobble Bots Bobble Bots playset Ice Scream.png|Bobble Bots Set with Cutie Pie Baby Cutie Pie Egg Hunt Art.png|Moshi Monsters: Egg Hunt art Top trump green Cutie Pie.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps CutiePieMuddy.png Cutie Pie the cup cake Category:Foodies Category:Ultra-rare Moshlings